


Give and take

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Wins and losses, and the things that happen afterwards. Miya Atsumu wants a deal, but Kageyama Tobio knows he won't lose.A before and after their match.





	Give and take

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this on the day ch. 287 came out (no spoilers tbh~) When I typed it up the match was still ongoing but I write it from the view that Karasuno will win.
> 
> This was kinda weird to set up because I'm used to writing 'losses/wins' for people who are on the same team~ Anyway, Atsumu gets ahead of himself, trying to seduce Tobio towards their first time, by betting who will win.
> 
> My first idea was them to actually have sex. But as stories tend to write themselves, Tobio wanted to say this one killer line, so I let him. (Also I am lazy and try to conserve my ero-energy for other/lengthier fics).
> 
> (Also to all who are reading my Threatening Skies series/'Worst comes to worst' will update somewhere next week! Chapter is longer and action-packed, and the Ch. 3 will follow somewhere this month to make up for the long wait ;v;b)

It's not the first time Toio finds himself pressed against a wall, with Atsumu's hands holding his to the brick. They have collided like this before, and in Tokyo no less. Tobio's only constraint is that these are somewhat holier walls; he's been looking forward to be in Metropolitan Gymnasium. He came to play ball, not to agree to Atsumu's every wish to be together as much as possible, or every whim to kiss him. 

Not that Tobio dislikes kissing Atsumu. How much he likes it, he'd rather keep to himself. 

Especially when Atsumu's tongue swirls around his, deepening the kiss into dangerous straits. Whenever he retreats the slightest, Tobio cannot stop himself from following, from biting the smirking lips. 

Hands roam chests, their jersey's not yet crumpled. Atsumu's hands are warm on his jaw at one moment, then slide down his arms to lock fingers.

“It might be a setter kink, or just my personal opinion but… I really love your fingers. Your nails are so perfect.” Atsumu gives him that softer than allowed grin of his, touching close to Tobio’s face like a ray of sunlight. Involunatary, Tobio’s nails scratch Atsumu’s hand. He’s been told once that Atsumu was a ‘masochist’, and what it meant to his likes.

“A kink… I am not sure,” Tobio replies, knowing full well that apart from Atsumu’s shoulders, his perfect chest, his strong thighs, and even down to his calves, Tobio does take special interest in his boyfriend’s hands. 

“Anyway, have you thought about my deal?” Atsumu asks, giving Tobio some room to breathe without letting go of his hands. Tobio directs his sigh to the side. The implecations have been there, both in text and spoken words over the phone. But Atsumu shies away from saying in a clear statement what he wanted. A weird thing, given he’s always direct in his language. Tobio lacks that shyness.

“You want to have sex if you win this match.” 

“I want _you_ when I win, yes.” Atsumu rectifies, an Tobio rolls his eyes. His virginity was not something he cared much for. Being with Atsumu was on his mind a lot after the Youth Camp.

“And what would I get when I win, then? By the way, I hope you realize that my team _will_ win,” Tobio says with all the confidence in the world, knowing full well Karasuno would not suffer defeat. It’s not just the knowledge of his own strengths; the crows are flying at nationals, and they will until the all-out victory over everyone else is established.

Even if he has to defeat his boyfriend in the process. 

Atsumu grins. "I stated what I would like. It’s up to you to let me know the same... Giving myself to you is a done deal though, like, you’d just need to say when and where." 

Tobio huffs. Atsumu has called him uptight because he didn’t want to do ‘exercise’ before a match, like he’s asked yesterday. There was something romantic in the idea to have sex here, Tobio mused. They loved volleyball, so what better place could possibly exist? And Atsumu had wanted to steal him away a couple of times during Youth Camp too, when both their bodies should have been exhausted. Tobio kept it to kisses though, and hands traveling to safe spots. 

With Sawamura and Ennoshita on his conscience, he also couldn’t get far from the inn without supervision. 

“So, what’s the answer?”

“I don’t know. You won’t win, so there’s no point in making a bet,” Tobio says, watching Atsumu’s face crumble in a loss before he’s shaken with laughter.

Instead they kiss.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

He finds him downtrodden at the end of the hallway. Sitting against a wall, Tobio recognizes that they had kissed here before. Atsumu has one leg stretched before him, the other supporting an arm. He looks down, as if reviewing the match in his head. He’s wiped clean of perspiration, same as Tobio, and there’s moisture of tears to be spotted.

Tobio never knew what to say to the other party. He knows even less what words would be proper to be said to his boyfriend. For a cold second, he wonders if Atsumu wants to be with him any longer, after he’s lost to Karasuno. 

Labels and possibilities aside, Tobio cares for him. Not just as a rival or a warm body he likes to make out with in quiet corners.

Atsumu notices Tobio, who could not make a decision before being seen. Standing up, Atsumu’s legs are unwavering; strong even after the long match. But he doesn’t move away; he just waits for Tobio. Closing in on him, Tobio speaks the truth of his heart, looking down to their feet.

“I don’t know what to give you,” Tobio says, clear that he hasn’t figured out what a loser should give a winner, if that loser was one’s boyfriend. Atsumu looks as if he’s ready to flee the scene. Instead, he makes the final step forward, the one Tobio let him have to give space. Arms loop around him, and Atsumu’s nose touches the joint between neck and shoulder, hiding himself.

“No words,” he pleads, and Tobio stays silent. He allows his own arms to go under Atsumu’s, to sooth his back, to return the hug. Atsumu lets him, and Tobio’s hands travel up to the dark undercut, hiding just below the bleached hair.

Atsumu smiles into his neck. “I really love your fingers.”

There’s no past tense in the statement, and Tobio feels himself relax. His instincts confuse, he just holds Atsumu. There’s a brush of lips against his neck, and Tobio fears Atsumu may mark him. But the brush is just like a butterfly wing Tobio once felt on his cheek; fluttering and brief, gentle and undemanding. 

"You're thinking something weird again. I can hear those gears turning," Atsumu says with a smile Tobio feels. 

“This isn’t an easy situation. Not that you made anything easy for me to begin with," Tobio says, going on a whim as he kisses Atsumu's ear. Atsumu chuckles once, before easing bak into the embrace. He’s softened up from the tense state he’s been in before. Tobio takes credit.

"Love isn't easy, and losing isn’t either. But nothing changes the fact that I still like you," Atsumu looks him in the eyes, letting those words sink in and envelop Tobio in this entirely different light. Tobio doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know where to look but up into Atsumu’s eyes. As the moment passes in which he could reply, he leans up. Only able to give himself. He kisses Atsumu. 

The kiss is way different than before. With Tobio setting the pace, it’s tender and gentle, soft brushes that go without much use of tongue. The tug of want is more towards each other’s bodies, but a less base and rowdy way than what Tobio has become used to. Atsumu tugs at Tobio’s shirt, silently pleading not to stop when a pause stretches. 

It is curious that their heavier, erotic-feeling kisses don't produce sounds, while the soft lip brushes do. 

"And, did you decide what I could give you...?" Atsumu says, his feelings so heavy in his eyes that Tobio cannot look away from them for a second, getting lost. He takes time to answer, knowing there is only one thing worthy of their love.

He takes Atsumu's face in his hands. "I am going to win nationals for your sake too. And then whatever is left of me afterwards is yours to have. What you can give me, is for you to decide. But that’s what I am planning."

Atsumu’s eyebrows shoot up, and then his shoulders shake with a sweet laugh. “Alright, alright. I can live with that.”

Their foreheads together, Tobio takes in the most perfect scent his nose has ever witness. The cleanliness of the building, the nearby volleyball courts which are continuously refreshed and dirtied in a constant loop. And Atsumu’s scent most prominent within it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the continuous support of this ship. Here, have another short little one-shot for the two before I continue with Worst~


End file.
